Cast Away Ch1
by IheartNightmares
Summary: Karin and Hiei are sent on a mission to rescue a ship of slaves that consists of wealthy kidnapped humans that are being sold to demons for their own pleasure. What happens when they themselves are kidnapped? Read and rate as needed
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres Chapter 1. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas on how to make it better and can give me actual examples from the story please do so. This is my first PUBLUSHED story and I'm always looking to get better. Read and rate and needed.

--

"HIEI JAGONSHI GET YOUR ASS IN THIS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY… that is all…" Koenma yelled into the intercom. Hiei growled and stalked out of his room. "AND BRING KARIN WITH YOU!" Koenma yelled before the intercom turned off with an echoing click. Hiei growled and went to the door across from him. He raised his hand to knock but before he even touched its cherry surface it swung open revealing a very cranky Karin.

"I know I heard him!" she said stalking past him and leading the way towards the insufferable Koenma.

"Ah about time you two showed up; now I have a mission for the two of you-"

"No." Karin said flatly.

"WHAT?! But you can't-"

"The hell I can't say no to you Koenma. 1 you woke me up from my nap, 2 you know I can't work with _him_ and 3…. I just don't like you enough to go on a mission right now." she said crossing her arms over her chest. Hiei glared at her halfheartedly. He can't be entirely mad at her because he feels the same of her; totally uncooperative unless it involves a plate of cream in the deal.

"Well then I guess the cruise and the all you can eat sea food bar… and your own private stock of cream will have to all go to waste on Kira…" Koenma said coyly. Karin twitched at Kira's name. She glared at Koenma her red eyes dark and penetrating.

"Fine, I'll do it. Come on Hiei we need to pack," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Who said I was going?" he snipped while glaring down at her hand hoping to burn it from his person.

"You wouldn't abandon me; a poor defenseless woman; and leave me to a ship full of strangers would you!" she said dramatically as she pulled him around the corner ignoring his glare.

"Hn, first show me the woman I am to accompany and I may consider it," He said icily.

"I shall ignore the fact that you just called me a man and allow you to pack," she said stopping mid step making Hiei run into her. He glared at the back of her head in annoyance. "Damn it he never told us when we when to leave!"

"In one hour…" Hiei stated plainly forcing his arm from her grasp and walking towards his door.

"Ah yes the all seeing all hearing eye has spoken." She said sarcastically while stretching as they both walked into their separate rooms. She looked around her room and sighed. She didn't really have much of personal items that she would like to take with her on this trip with the infamous Hiei Jagonchi. _Man how am I goanna survive this trip with him; we're going to kill each other for sure…_ she thought while grabbing her I-pod and some spare cloths. She packed all her toiletries and any personal items into a small draw string bag.

_Maybe Koenma planed this… he probably plans on me and Hiei killing each other off so he wont have to do it him self… smartass toddler with his conniving binky of doom…_ you thought with a scrawl.

"I WILL NOT BE TAKEN HOSTEGE TO SUCH A TRAP!" she yelled out randomly throwing her fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Hn, talking to your self against onna; it's a wonder why they haven't locked you up yet," a familiar voice said from behind her. She looked back at Hiei with bug eyes her left brow twitching slightly. He glared at her and turned to leave. "You have 5 minutes or I'm leaving with out you," he said flatly while turning left down the hall towards Koenma's office. Karin looked confused before she remembered the mission and flew out the door after Hiei. She nearly knocked him over as she tried to stop next to him only to bounce off the wall and to the floor.

"Baka onna," he said coldly as he waited for her to stand once again. She dusted her self off and smiled sheepishly at him before taking the lead to Koenma's. "A baka onna I may be but I am the baka onna you LOVE!!" she said loudly as they walked into the very crowded office of Koenma. Hiei glared at her heatedly before taking his normal spot against the fare wall. Karin smiled triumphantly while Koenma addressed them.

"Now, you two are to go on this cruise and pose as a rich couple on your 2nd honeymoon. Now-"

"HOLD UP!" Karin yelled holding up her hands. She went over to Koenma and put a hand to his fore head. "Are you sick or something Koenma? Because I could have sworn you just asked me and short-y to put aside our distaste for each other and act all love-y dove-y; IN PUBLIC!" she said the last part sounding a bit panicky.

"What's the matter onna; not man enough to do it?" Hiei said smugly.

"I can act all love-y dove-y no problem; I'm worried about you. Of all the people he could choose from he picked the 'most-likely-to-kill-their-lover-out-of-annoyance' candidate." She said with a kind smile on hr face. Hiei twitched slightly and glared at her.

"IF YOU TWO WOULD STOP YOUR BICKERING I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE MY EXSPLANATION!" Koenma shouted. Karin and Hiei both glared at him. "God you two fight like an old married couple; that is why I chose you two to go on this mission. It will not be a walk in the park and you two are the strongest on my team. Plus you to fight rather well together although it's normally in an attempt to show the other one up," he said looking pointedly at Karin who smiled sheepishly. Hiei smirked and hn'd.

"So when do we leave binky breath!" you said excitedly. Koenma sighed and reached under his desk.

"Right now," he said with a smile.

"Wha-!" she said as the floor fell out form bellow her and Hiei sending them plummeting into the blue swirling vortex of doom!


	2. Chapter 2

OK heres chapter 2 in Cast Away. Enjoy it if you can. Read and Rate

"DAMN YOU KOENMA!" Karin yelled as she shook her fist at the air. Hiei glared at her while other humans mumbled to each other their eyes showing distaste at her fowl language.

"Onna stop yelling at nothing; you're drawing attention to your self," he said grabbing the back of her collar and hoisting her onto her feet. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while mumbling something about stupid toddlers as she climbed onto the boat. Hiei shook his head and followed her on grabbing her fallen bag on the way.

"Welcome to Paradise Cruise your one place for a romantic get away from every day stresses!" a perky lady said at the entrance ramp. Karin stopped and glared at her with her eye twitching. Hiei sighed impatiently and pushed Karin forward and towards the sleeping quarters.

"Stay calm onna; stop drawing attention to us," Hiei said as they made it to their shared room. She sighed and opened the door stepping in only to stop mid step. "Damn that Koenma!" she said going into the bath room. Hiei sighed and set their bags down on the single bed that had roused such a reaction from Karin.

_This is going to be a long trip…_ Hiei thought as Karin came back into the main room and flopped down on the bed face first.

Karin awoke in a much better mood the next day and could barley contain her excitement as she flipped onto her other side to look out the large windows that gave them an ocean view. But instead of seeing an ocean she saw the still sleeping face of Hiei. She studied him for a few minutes before sighing and sitting up. _Man what a deception he has…_ she thought taking one last look at his face.

Hiei's eyes snap open pinning her gaze with a glare.

"See it is deceiving!" she yells randomly while pointing at his face. He glares at her confusedly.

"What is deceiving onna?" he asked while getting out of the bed. She nearly fell off the bed when she saw he was only in his boxers.

"For crying out loud; what is it with guys and not wearing cloths to bed!" she exclaims while covering her face with her hands. "Gah I'm blind!" Hiei grunted at her in distaste.

"Answer the question onna," he ordered. She glared at him.

"Fine; your face," she said as if it made all the sense in the world. Hiei sighed and walked to the bath room making sure to slam the door on his way. She smiled triumphantly and lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed and grabbed the pillow cuddling into it.

_Man these pillows smell good…smoky pine and rain. That's an odd scent for fabric softener…_ She thought with a sigh. The bath room door opened as Hiei reentered the room fully dressed.

"Onna, what are you doing to my pillow?" he asked in an annoyed tone. She shrugged and stood stretching slightly before walking into the bath room shutting the door behind her. Hiei shook his head and went to his bag and began unpacking what was left in his bag.

Karin sighed and leaned her head against the cool tile wall of the shower. This was going to be a long mission she could tell; her and Hiei where already getting on each others nerves although it isn't nearly as bad as it is when they are with the others.

She sighed once more and turned off the water stepping out into the warm air. She dried and dressed and started brushing a comb through her damp hair. A commotion sounded from the deck out side their room. Karin came out into the bed room and caught a sword that was flying towards her face.

"That's our cue onna, stay close." Hiei said as he opened the door. "Get down!" he yelled just as a black can was thrown in releasing a nauseating stench into the air. Karin covered her mouth just as two men came into the room with guns in their hands and gas masks blocking their faces from view.

"Get the girl, I'll take care of the boy," one said in a gruff voice. The other nodded and came towards Karin and in two quick strides was before her his gun pointed at her head.

"Let's go girl," the man said. Karin look surprised; the voice was not that of a man but sounded more like a young boy who had just gone through puberty; cracking at every other syllable in an annoyingly cute way.

_Or at least it would be cute if he wasn't pointing a gun at me…_ she thought icily while baring her fangs at him. He glared at her and hit her up side the head with the butt of the gun. Before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door. A metallic taste filled her mouth making her want to spit.

_What's wrong with my body…? I can't move…_ she thought as she tried to escape from the boy's surprisingly strong grip. _Damn it; that gas must have paralyzed me…I hope Hiei escaped… I feel sorry for who ever goes against him…_ she thought smugly while she was thrown carelessly into one of the hundred emergency boats. She landed hard the person beneath her giving a small grunt as the air was pushed from their lungs.

_Get off me onna…_ she hear in her head. She tried to look up to glare at him but sighed when she couldn't even gat a glare in place.

_I can't so why don't you push me off…? Oh wait that's right, WE"RE PARRALISED… dumb ass…_ she thought before having the wind knocked out of her as another human was tossed into their already to crowded boat.

_Hn…_ he said before growing silent. Form Karin's position she could hear his breathing and heart beat slow signaling sleep.

_Hiei how can you sleep at a time like this…! _She thought as her eyes became heavier with unexplainable fatigue. _Must me something in that paralysis gas…that puts you…to…sleep…_ she thought as the boat was slowly lowered to the choppy waters bellow and her body succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Woot Woot chapter 3 is up!! Have fun and Read and Rate

_God how long are we gonna be on this little dingy... how long have I been out?_ Karin felt the waves lick the bottom of the boat against the back of her hand. The rest of her was surprisingly unfeeling aside from a strange warmth that was emitting from bellow her. She gagged as the boat gave a particularly big larch making her body roll slightly to the side. _damn I still cant move on my own... Am I back on the cruise ship? I must be, the sheet smells like smoky pine and rain... just like the pillows..._ she thought hopefully.

"Onna stop talking to your self, its annoying," a familiar voice said from above her head. Karin scrunched up her face in confusion as the voice seemed to rumble through her pillow.

"Hiei get you head out from under my pillow... and put some cloths on," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to open my eyes to your half nakedness again..." she said sluggishly. She heard Hiei hn before her bed started to shift from beneath her. "Gah your making the bed move... stop it..."

"HEY QUIET OVER THERE OR I'LL FLOG YOU BOTH!" a gruff voice said from some where down the ship.

"Onna I'm only gonna say it one more time; stop talking." Hiei warned venomously.

"Your not my... daddy..." she said with a yawn before falling back to sleep. Hiei growled at her and then looked around assessing the situation; the room they where in was over packed with humans of all ages. They where tossed together and shackled to the side of the boat like animals. The females where clad in their undergarments while the men where stripped of only their shirts each sporting a gash of some kind that had been crudely wrapped with what looked like used grease rags.

Hiei sighed and looked down at Karin who was once again unconscious. Like most, they had kept the couples together, chaining the female to the male and then laid atop them. Most couples where glad for this but Hiei found him self slightly annoyed. With his hands shackled to the floor he was forced to endure this torture that most found comforting. The only good this was that he was not on his back but leaned against the rough wood of the wall. This how ever was still uncomfortable as the onna was sat in his lap chest to chest with a leg on either side of his thigh.

Karin stirred again this time her body actually following her brains commands. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them her body going rigged when she viewed her sleeping quarters for the first time.

"Alright listen up! If think your just gonna have free passage your dead wrong,"a voice rang out through the room. Everyone looked over to see a tall man with short red hair and brown eyes. He glared at his hostages with complete and unyielding hatred. He nodded towards the shadows and then left the room in silence. The shadows seemed to spring alive as body after body walked out of them. The room turned to panic. Women and children screaming, men pleading as their wives and daughters where taken from them, newborns wailing as they where wrenched from their mothers and all but tossed aside as useless lumps of flesh. A man came over to Karin and yanked up up by her hair forcing a yelp from her still recovering body.

"You bastard let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled against him. The man growled and punched her upside the head. She growled at him as he removed her binds and tossed her over his shoulder.

"You cock biting fuck tard! Let me go," she yelled. Hiei growled and kicked at his feet as best he could. The man dogged and with a glare shoot his hand out and caught Hiei's foot in his hand. Hiei yelled out in pain before the man dropped his foot. Hiei hissed as his now injured foot hit the hard wood floor with a resounding thud.

"You better watch your self boy or next time it will be your neck that breaks," the man said as he melted into the shadows with Karin kicking a screaming at him. Like molten lava all the shadow men melted into the floor taking the screaming women and children with them  
leaving behind the anguished cries of their husbands and sons as they clawed desperately at the floor. Hiei grunted as his demon blood rushed to his broken foot and started healing it.

Others looked on frightfully as the bones snapped back into place. Hiei glared at them making them shake in fear and avert their eyes. He sighed and leaned back against the wall his eyes becoming heavier with each passing minute.

_You better not get your self killed onna... I'll kill you..._ he thought as his will to stay conscious slipped from his grasp and sent him plummeting into the welcoming darkness.

Karin struggled against her new bindings like a wild cat being held in a cage. The other women where behind her holding their frightened daughters close to their bosoms. Karin snapped at their guards when they attempted to get passed her to the other women. Each time they would jump back in surprise and kick her in the gut. While she was regaining her breath they would grab another women or her daughter and push them through a door. They never came back but after half an hour the shadow men would be back for another women.

_These dirty bastards... who do they think they are!_ Karin thought as one reached for her. She was the only one left and she refused to go with out a fight. It took three men to subdue her enough to get her into the room. The door slammed shut swiftly behind her. She stood and clawed at the door in vein before being grabbed and tossed into a chair in the middle of the room.

A soft chuckle echoed through the room as she growled at the surrounding shadows. "Such a fiery little girl; someone such as you deserves a special job," a voice said from the farthest shadow. A form melted form the opposing darkness to reveal that the man form before was the speaker. "As I said before, your passage will not be free; I intend to have you work off your fee. You seem to have quite the spirit for such a small person; there for you job will be in the bar. You will serve to my men's 'every' need, is that understood?" he said callously. She glared at him with malice in her eyes.

"And if I refuse? Who are you to tell me what to do?" she said coldly. He chuckled and with a flick of his wrist the features of the room shifted. Karin look in horror at the bloody scene before her. Bodies where strewn about their blood mingling int eh center around a single form. Hiei lay dead at her feet his face contorted in pain; his eyes stared up at her in silent accusation . She shivered and looked away.

"What does this have to do with me? Who are you?" she asked with a monotone. The man smirked and flicked his wrist the scene dispersing around them.

" My name is Kain and that is what you will have to watch happen to you beloved should you refuse," he said coyly. Karin snorted in her mind. _If only he knew that we aren't really lovers, sure would put a whole in his plan wouldn't it?_ she thought with a mental chuckle. On the inside she was beside her self with enjoyment but on the out side her face showed defeat.

"Fine, I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt him," she said in a small voice. The man smirked evilly and then nodded towards the shadows. Another man came from with in the dark embrace and grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet. She glared up at him and then at Kain with hatred evident in her every move. He merely vanished into his shadow while she was lead out of the room by way of shadow. She reappeared back in the holding room and barley stopped her self from sighing in relief to find the other females where back with their families. She was forced to the ground next to the sleeping Hiei and was cuffed once again to his side. She sighed as her escort disappeared into the shadows.

Karin looked over to Hiei and sighed before leaning her head against his shoulder. _His face really is deceiving... _She thought before allowing sleep to claim her for the third time that day.


End file.
